1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device which is used for dissipating heat more efficiently from LED modules of an LED lamp and has a low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
As an energy-efficient light, an LED lamp has a trend of substituting the fluorescent lamp for indoor and outdoor lighting purpose; in order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs is often incorporated into a signal lamp, in which how to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the LEDs becomes a challenge.
Some of the LED lamps directly utilize heat dissipating structures that are used for cooling electronic components, e.g. CPUs, video graphic cards and hard disk drivers received in a computer. For example, a type of heat sink comprises a base plate and a plurality of fins extending upwardly from a top surface of the base plate. A bottom face of the base plate of such a heat sink is thermally connected with the electronic component. Thus, heat generated by the electronic component is conducted to the fins via the base plate, and dispersed to the surrounding environment from the fins.
Such a heat sink may be competent for the electronic component mounted in the computer, since the bottom face of the base plate is large enough for sufficiently contacting a single heat source such as the electronic component. However, when such a heat sink is used in the LED lamp which has a plurality of LEDs acting as the light source and accordingly having a plurality of heat sources (each LED functioning as an individual heat source), the base plate has to be made broad enough to cover and simultaneously contact with all of the LEDs. As a result, the heat sink should be large in size and heavy in weight and uses lot of material in manufacturing it. Additionally, the heat sink also cannot satisfy a high heat dissipating efficiency needed for the LED lamp since an airflow cannot flow through the base plate to take the heat dissipated from the fins to the ambient air.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device for an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.